Childhood crush
by annoyed by you
Summary: ok Havoc's childhood crush is comming to town and he doesn't even know. HAVOCxOC Title may change. please R


Ok I was bored and so I decided to make a new story

Actions

"" thinking in head

**BOLDED words are them yelling**

**I don't own fma or any of the characters **

X-X-X-X-X

Now onto the story

As Havoc walk down the streets of central a strange woman catches his eyes.

Havoc looks in her direction while thinking "I think I've seen her before". AS Havoc was watching the girl he hasn't noticed his cigarette falling to the ground.

snaps out of gaze I wonder who she is closes mouth oh know my cigarette where is it looks down oh well have to light a new one later steps on cigarette. Oh know I'm going to be late for work starts to walk to the central HQ.

Havoc ran up the HQ steps and into the building down some halls and up some stairs and stops in front of some big doors. Finally you're here came a voice inside the office.opens door sorry sir I got side tracked by something.

Roy raises an eyebrow what exactly caught your attention. Well ….it was a woman that looked familiar. Well maybe it is one of the ex-girlfriends you've had said Breda.

Yeah right this one was HOT!! That's what you always say when you see me came a voice from outside the door. Every one turned and looked at the doors In came a young woman in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm sorry do I know you asked havoc. Don't tell me you don't remember me we lived next door to each other when we were little.umm no sorry I don't remember you. Well then maybe this will puts hand in pocked and brings out a picture of a very young havoc in swim trunks and a very young girl in a bikini near a lake Havoc stares at the picture and then looks away so little Lilly is all grown up smirks.

Why wouldn't I be I'm only 2 years younger than you. clears throat can you not talk about your past here in my office.Havoc turns around sorry boss. I'm sorry too sir and before I forget I have a file for you hands file to Roy. smirks and grabs file and reads it so your transferring here? And may I ask who issued you to transfer to my unit. The Fuhrer himself asked if I wanted to transfer to your unit and I accepted it. Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you around here then said Roy. Yep I guess so shrugs well I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day off then see you all around salutes to Roy then leaves room.

Havoc turns around to look at Roy Sir can I take the rest of the day off to show Lilly around the city? Sure I guess you can just be here on time tomorrow. Thank you sir salutes and walks out of room and walks after Lilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in the office**

5,000cens saying havoc can't get one date with the new girl said Breda. 5.000cens saying he'll be turned down before he even gets one date with the new girl said Fury. 5,000cens that the colonel will date her before Havoc gets a chance to ask her out said Farman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in the halls**

Havoc ran down the stairs down some hall ways and ran right into Lilly making her and havoc fall on their faces **OUCH **Jean why did you do that you could of killed me. rubs back of head sorry Lilly I was trying to catch up to you to ask if you wanted me to show you around town said Havoc. You mean like a date asked Lilly. Only if you want it to be a date or it could be us as friends said Havoc. I'd love for you to show me around town as your date said a blushing Lilly. Havoc blushed and stud up then helped Lilly to her feet so shall we get started on the tour or would you like me to take you out to lunch asked Havoc. Umm how about lunch then the tour said Lilly blushes.

**On the way to the lunch**

Ok then Havoc take Lilly's hand and lead her through the front doors of HQ and down the steps and into the city. So Jean where are we going asked Lilly. Well it's my favorite restaurant and the best part is its only two blocks away from HQ so it's not a long walk there. Oh well that's good said Lilly.

Lilly and Jean enter the restaurant and waiting to be seated. After about ten minutes Lilly and Jean were finally seated and they ordered there food and started a conversation.

I remember when were kids how we always pulled pranks on my older brother said Lilly. Yeah I remember that and I remember one time we glued your brother's butt to a chair and he was stuck sitting in the chair for two hours. Lilly laughed I remember that oh remember that one time we paid that little girl down the street to eat dog food.

Jean laughedI remember that and I think we should create some new memories if you get what I'm talking about said Jean with a wink. You don't mean pull a prank on mustang do you. Yep that's exactly what I mean. But if we do that wouldn't we get in trouble. No we won't because we could do it when there isn't any one there. Yeah but what if someone finds out it was us asked Lilly.

They won't because we won't leave any evidence behind said a overly confident Jean. All right but if we do get caught your taking all the blame for it. Fine then I'll take all the blame for it lays money on the table come on we better get the tour of central started said Jean. Right then let's start .

Jean and Lilly walk out of the restaurant and started walking around central.


End file.
